


afternoon in auguste

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It's only a matter of time before someone or something comes along and interrupts.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	afternoon in auguste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woofemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/gifts).



> Happy (early) bday!!!

Medusa flops onto the sand with a tired sigh. Stupid Nezha. Dragging everyone into a mock battle. This was supposed to be a vacation, not some dumb excuse for _training_. 

Closing her eyes, Medusa stretches out and lets the warmth of the sand surround her aching muscles. As tempting as it is to just lay here, soaking up the sun and taking a proper afternoon nap, Medusa knows better than to let her guard down. This may be a quieter stretch of beach but it's only a matter of time before someone or _something_ comes along and interrupts. Auguste is never quiet for very long, especially not when the crew of the Grandcypher is around.

For the moment, she is content to stay right where she is. A nap may not be possible, but that doesn’t mean Medusa isn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. Settling into a comfortable position, she lets her gaze wander, taking in the various sights. 

The sounds of the ocean are actually pretty soothing. And, If Medusa focuses hard enough, it can even block out the sound of Athena and Nezha still sparring with one other. Auguste is a pretty decent place to visit and, at the very least, Medusa can appreciate the warm weather. As long as a certain someone isn’t sticking to her like a second skin.

A shiver runs up Medusa’s spine seconds later, the only warning she has before Satyr crashes next to her, snuggling far too close for comfort. Her grip is like iron but Medusa still struggles to put some space between them, groaning as Satyr somehow presses even _closer_ , nuzzling against her cheek.

“It’s too hot for this.” Medusa grumbles, wrinkling her nose as strands of Satyr’s hair tickle across her face.

Satyr beams, not deterred a bit. “You can’t fool me, Meddy! I know you like staying warm.”

Rolling her eyes, Medusa does her best to escape Satyr’s grasp. “There’s a difference between warm and suffocating from too much heat, dummy.”

Satyr’s grip loosens, but she’s still close enough to whisper in Medusa’s ear. “You didn’t seem to mind resting your head on Athena’s lap earlier.” 

“That’s different!” Medusa bristles at the comment, a flush spreading across her face and even reaching the tips of her ears. Her hair stands on end, snakes quickly appearing one by one. Of anyone who could have stumbled upon that moment earlier, of course it had been Satyr. 

Brushing aside the snakes, Satyr grins, her gaze falling on Nezha and Athena in the distance. “This spot has such a great view too!” 

The urge to use her powers is so tempting in this moment but Medusa settles for shoving Satyr’s shoulder instead. “Shut up.”

“You’re so cute, Meddy!” Satyr giggles, easily dodging the snakes that come her way.

A sharp retort is on the tip of Medusa’s tongue but the words never come as she notices Athena approaching. Her throat goes dry when Athena catches her gaze and offers a sweet smile. 

The exchange isn’t lost on Satyr, who responds with a sing-song tone, “You’re staring, Meddy.” 

Medusa turns to glare at Satyr, struggling to keep the heat from rushing to her face. 

As usual, Satyr ignores the harsh expression, quickly getting to her feet and rushing to greet Athena. 

Taking a moment to compose herself, Medusa does her best to calm down before moving to join them. Leaving the two of them alone for two long is just dangerous. Who knows what sort of ridiculous ideas Satyr would put in Athena’s head if given the chance.

Satyr is all too quick to pull Athena into a hug, leaning close to whisper something that makes Athena’s eyes widen.

Medusa quickens her pace, trying not to panic. She reaches out for Athena’s hand, quickly taking hold of it and tugging her away from Satyr. 

Athena blinks at the unexpected action but makes no move to pull her hand away.

Satyr giggles, watching the two of them for a moment before rushing off towards the water’s edge.

“Have you properly recovered?”

Athena’s question catches Medusa off guard and she scowls. “What? I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Athena smiles once more, the gentle expression on her face making Medusa feel slightly off balance. “Satyr said that you were looking a little dazed and I could not help but worry.”

It takes all of Medusa’s self control not to scream out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events of June's Premium Friday (and in celebration of playable Satyr and Summer Athena summons, ty gbf!)


End file.
